


"I hate you... I love you" Jellomp4 X Val fanfic

by Shipper134



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper134/pseuds/Shipper134
Summary: The art club in Tagram Highschool goes from being a peaceful place to a warzone as soon as Val joins and captures Koi's attention with her outstanding drawings. Koi wants her out of the club so they can be the king again, but the tension on the club is not only hate, but something warmer, something like... Love?...I wrote this for @Jellomp4 and @Val_Kurry, both amazing artists, I asked Jello and they said "😳😳" so yeahSorry in advance, my english is so ratatá





	"I hate you... I love you" Jellomp4 X Val fanfic

The day started with the sun filtering throught the curtains, leaving strands of sunshine painting the walls with a precious green-ish color. Even thought the sun had come up, Jello was still sleeping, mumbling and moving from one to other side of her bed, until she moved too far and fell on the ground.

-Ah! F*ck!- Jello yelled angry to the floor, even thought it had no blame for her falling over it. She knead her head and fixed a little bit her green hair.

While still mumbling curse words to her floor and bed she pan around her room looking at her drawings and lights. She had overslept the night before by playing that new game with colored backgrounds and charachters with hair way too stylished. She was obssesed with it. Too much she forgot that today's classes started earlier, it was too late for her to go to her first class so she took her time to bathe, take lunch and dress up with her favorite black jacket, old jeans and boots. Took her favorite headband with horns in it and went out. 

\----------School lapse----------

The classes were over for today and Jello was so sleepy through them all, but now the nice part of the day had come: Art club. Clubs were a school requirement but not something that affected school grades, so she had fun while being an outstanding artist in the club. Everyone loved her art because it was so reckless and beautiful. And to be honest, some guys on the club kind of wanted to date Jello, she was a tough girl with a stone heart that never melted over a guy, and it was atractice to them. 

Jello jumped through the corridor to get to the club and-

-Oof!- Jello fell to the ground and hit her butt really hard, she jumped into a person and even if it was her fault she wasn't going to apologize.-What's your deal??

-What do you mean what's my deal? You're the crazy girl who jumped into me! Open your eyes idiot!-The girl who she jumped into shout at her angry. Jello was a threatening girl and no one ever said something likely to her. Who was this girl?

-I'm sorry "Queen", but I-

-I accept your apology.- The girl made her joke, Jello was infuriating. After the girl fixing her headband with bunny ears on it and looking up and down to Jello, she left. And for the sad luck of Jello, the girl entered her club. 

-Oh that motherf-

\----------Club lapse---------

Jello was about to burst of anger. Not only the new girl took her jokes, but her crown. The guys fell in love with her smile, her long brown hair and that cute skirt made her look gorgeous. And if that wasn't enough, her art was so cute and super outstanding, even at the level of Jello.

The club time was over and Jello went to the girl's table to try a second time.

-Hi bit... Uh new girl- "Not yet Jello, don't be rude"- I'm Koi but you can call me Jello. 

-Oh hi! I'm Val. Are you here to apologize for the corridor thing?- Val said in such a bitchy way Jello was surprised.

-Yeah yeah, are you here to apologize about your stupid face ruining my day?-

-If you do the same I might think about it.-

The people in the club noticed the rivalry awaken between these two and they gathered around to spectate the fight.

-Look, I don't want to fight with someone who thinks being cutesy can win all the wars. Talk to me when you take your stupid bunny ears off your head and your lame ass off my club.- Jello said before all the club went into a "oof" to intense the fight.

-I didn't even started a fight, darling. All I did was throw away your ego through the corridor, but perhaps it's the only thing you care about, not even fixing your hair.-The girls stood up, blow a kiss to Jello and left the classroom.

Jello stood there, wanting to yell more things to the girl but she knew following her was dumb, she just took her backpack and rush through the door. 

\----------Night lapse----------  
Jello was drawing again, she was somehow inspired by that girl, Val. Even thought she hated her stupid voice, her dumb smile and the way she moved her hands while talking she felt something weird for her shiny hair, her long legs, her blushing face and those cute eyes. It was inspirational, and it made Jello feel confused and made her ears warm and red. But why?

Val was drawing at her house, between her sketches there was a green haired girl looking directly at her. Val blushed just thinking about her voice. It was so sexy when she cursed. Wait what? Why was she thinking of that?? It was true that Jello was so atractive when she acted intimidating, and for some reason Val was super into it. But now she had no chance with someone she called egocentric. "Damn it" she wispered while blushing just of thinking about it.

\----------Weeks later----------  
The days went by and the club reunions became a warzone between Jello and Val, but while both screamed so many curses to the other their minds were filled with thoughts like "She smells so good, is that a new perfume?" "God her makeup is on point today" "what will her lips taste like?".

One day Miss Pepita went into the room and found the two of them throwing paint bottles to the other one. She was so mad she punished them to clean the classroom after the class.

-What?? No!! I have things to do today!!-Jello yelled, she had nothing else than sleeping and posting a hundred pics on her instagram stories but she didn't wanted to clean.

-I said the two of them will clean this place!! And that's it!!-Miss Pepita left the room and everyone looked to the girls. They were astonished, how were they supposed to spend 2 hours together without killing the other one? Or...

\---------Club lapse--------

-I'm sorry you're staying with the creep.- Said a friend of Val.-Call me when you're free, we can hangout later.-And with that the last person in the club left, leaving the two of them standing with rags and brooms in both of their hands. 

The minutes went by with the two of them in silence, cleaning the desks and fixing the brushes. They were almost done when Jello threw her rag to Val's hair. 

-Can you stop? You caused this, you dumb head.-Val said to Jello standing up. 

-I'm sorry but I don't remember causing your stupid ass to join this club, it was way better without you.-

-Ah yeah, the amazing art club that every guy joined just to sleep with the green haired gnome.

-Can you shut up??-Jello said getting close to Val, trying to intimidate her, but she didn't expect Val to say the next words. 

-Make me.

Questions went back and forth in both their minds. "Why" was the most common one. But only one answer went by Jello's head: "Her lips taste like strawberries".

Jello had jumped again to Val, but this time not while being distracted, she took her hair and kissed her with such strenght they fell to the ground. Their lips were not only touching, but smashing onto the other. Who knows when their lips opened to let part of their tongues join the fight. The room became so warm but it didn't matter, both of them were lost in a kiss that lasted minutes. But finally Val reacted. 

-Wh... What are you doing?- Val said while covering her lips with her hand. She can't say she expected it, but also can't say she hated it. In fact, she became more red when saw Jello's surprised eyes and trembling mouth. And she wondered if her lips were shaking because she was confused or because she wanted more.

-I... We're over with the classroom.- Jello yeeted off Val's body, took her backpack and rushed out of the place, leaving Val confused, blushed and with a strong and warm heartbeat in the classroom floor.

\---------Months after---------

Jello was buried in her bed since then, she kept going to the club and school regularly but tried so much to never keep eye contact with Val. She couldn't think of something else but her warm lips with that strawberry tasete some lipsticks had pressing onto hers, touching her hair and touching around her neck. She wanted to never look at her in the eyes. Never even say a word to her. 

A knock in the door made her take the sheets away and get up, maybe it was her figurines of tha guy with blue hair from her game, or a youtooz forgotten in the mail. She opend the door and-

-AHHHH!!- Jello fell on the ground upon that girl with bunny ears on her gateway.-HOW DID YOU FIND OUT WHERE I LIVE?!

-A guy from the club told me, you're pretty popular.-Val said and stood inside, Jello for some reason just crawled backwards instead of standing up, as if she was horrified of Val's precense.-I need you to do something for me.

-Nonono I'm haha I'm too busy I'm hahaha I'm...-Jello couldn't think of nothing rational, she was just babbling as if Val was a monster. Val sat on Jello's legs and took her chin. 

-I need you to kiss me again. Hard please.-Jello just blushed and screamed "WHAT!?" in her mind. What was wrong with this girl???-I just... I have a theory. I can't stop thinking about you. And maybe if I kiss you one omre time I'll be done with it. 

Jello thought "Yeah that's fair" and pressed her lips onto Val's. The cold wind coming from he oppened door made them both tremble and try to get warmer. Their arms were exploring esch other, going from hair to bottoms, touching their backs and sending shivers to the other. It was the first time both felt the need to be this close to a person, the need to touch as much as they could. Too much clothes started being a bother. 

-Koi...-Jello just felt her soul leave when she heard that cute voice say her name in such a seducing way- I'm starting to think this kiss won't be enough.- Val said as she started pulling her pink sweater off, revealing a crop top tha made Jello gasp and want to pull off too.

Jello got close to her neck and started kissing it, wich made Val get as red as a strawberry and moan even more her name. Her voice suddenly got deeper and older. Repeating her name one and other time.

-Koi!! You're getting late for school!!- Jello's mom screamed at the top of her lungs since she knew her daughter used to oversleep.-Your lunch is ready, it's getting cold!!

Jello woke up and fell to the ground, hitting her head so hard with the floor. She cursed to the floor and screamed to her mom, she had ruined another dream with that artist she really loved. 

Jello got up, put on her grey jacket, some black pants, her favorite headband with horns and took her phone. Saw a message on top of her instagram and smiled. "@Val_kurry answered to your story"

[[BRO WHY DID YOU OPEN A FANFICTION CHALLENGE??? U CRAZY]] 

[[I dunno man, sounds poggers]]

Jello took her backpack and went take dinner, blushing as she remembered that amazing dream.

\----------FIN---------

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is my part for the Val X Jello fanfiction challenge!! I honestly didn't knew how to finish it so I maed this lol. 
> 
> I apology for the redaction, my main language is spanish so this was difficult lol also sorry, I like to describe a loooot. 
> 
> Pogchamp.


End file.
